River Garraty
Name: Garraty, River Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Hockey, biking. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: River's appearance is probably the most organized thing about him. Even though he tends to slip behind in other areas (grades, for example), he always makes sure that he looks presentable. His sandy brown hair is neatly combed back aside from being slightly gelled up in the front so it stood up on end. His greenish-brown eyes give off an intimidating look; he’s had practice with that from all those years of hockey. He doesn’t like to give this information away, but he is missing his very back top-left molar due to having it shattered by a rough blow from a puck. He is an average sized boy, slightly tall, but not so much that he towers over his classmates. He has an athletic build, and is fairly muscular, but he’s still no bodybuilder. His legs are more muscular than his arms due to years of biking and skating, his arms would probably be one of his weaker points; he’s only really used them to swing a hockey stick. He usually wears casual clothing, a T-shirt, perhaps with the logo of some band or a popular sports brand, and some blue jeans that might have a few holes in them. On the day of the trip, he was wearing his hockey jersey(he’s number 43) and a pair of blue jeans that are fairly new with a few ruffles around the bottom. He brought two changes of shirts and one more pair of blue jeans, an older, faded pair with the knees worn out. Biography: River was born into a nice, upper-middle class family to a mom who is a journalist for the local newspaper and a father who is an engineer. He has one brother, two years older, and a sister who is one year older. Being not only the third child and the youngest, he was often teased for being the ‘baby’ of the family and grew very competitive with his brother and sister at an early age. His brother was bigger and tougher than he was and often spent two hours at the gym every day. Despite having such athletic potential, his brother was a rebel at heart and didn’t do much of anything but hang out, party, and play video games. His sister always got straight A’s on her report card and despite his brother’s reputation when he entered High School the teachers had high hopes for him based on his sister’s reputation. He felt rather insecure, as much as he liked to compete with his siblings he just wasn’t into studying all night and giving up pretty much everything else in order to keep a very high grade average as his sister was. He began to feel as if the teachers were marking him harder because he let down their expectations and went through a period of brief depression before he requested his parents switch him to a different school, which is how he ended up in Barry Coleson High. His grades still weren’t stellar, mostly B’s and C’s, but he was happy as not much pressure was put on him, in fact, he was sometimes even congratulated on his grades! His main focus wasn’t school, however, he spent most of his time thinking about the out of school hockey team he was on and has been on since age 8. River Garraty, number 43. He put a heavy emphasis on his performance in this sport, and most of his friends were also his teammates. This cost him a little as he didn’t go out of his way to make new friends in school, but he didn’t really care, he didn’t want to hang around that place much anyways. A few of his friends also introduced him to biking, an activity that was second to hockey but he actively pursued when it wasn’t hockey season. He had a mixed opinion from his peers, some admire him for his athletic ability, some find him a funny, cool guy, some ignore him, and some despise him for being a ‘stupid jock’. The girls especially are varied towards him; he is quite the stud and goes out of his way to impress the ladies. However, he tends to think of himself a being better than he really is, and though some girls find him cute for it some want to give him a good slap in the face for it. He usually was uninterested in school trips or other activities, though this end of year trip seemed quite interesting. He’d get the chance to leave a good last impression on some girls, perhaps score a summer date or two? He loved flying as well, though he rarely ever got to do it. Of course, as usual, he was confident that nothing could go wrong… Other: N/A Number: 7 The above biography is as written by NyteDarkness. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Plastic Hammer Conclusions: ...His weapon. It's...hilarious! (I can't stop laughing about it.) Shame he had to get that weapon of all things. If he had gotten something good, then he probably would've been a contender, seeing how athletic he is and suchandsuch. (Heh...) Game Evaluations Handled by: NyteDarkness Kills: None Killed by: Danger Zone Collected Weapons: Plastic Hammer (designated weapon, abandoned in small house, to Katherine Marks) Allies: Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust, Marcus Roddy; although Amanda Jones, David Jackson, and Madelaine Shirohara appeared in the small house thread, River did not consider them allies, and actually considered Amanda to be a threat. Enemies: Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter Mid-Game Evaluation: River's story began outside of the lighthouse, where he was jolted awake after being thrown from the SOTF chopper into a nearby bush. After discovering that his designated weapon had been a plastic hammer, River strolled toward the lighthouse, hoping to find others. Inside, Uriel Hunter and Jacob Starr were lurking about. Uriel flung the door open with his typical talk of demons, which prompted Jacob to comment on the foolishness of Uriel's request. Apparently, the boys had another problem, however, in the form of two lighthouse stowaways by the names of Selene Acton and Garrett Langston. While they did not discover Selene, Garrett popped out of the closet and threatened the duo, which sent their attention from River to Garrett. River lucked out, being forgotten at the door, and decided he best be moving elsewhere quickly. After evacuating the lighthouse, River found himself at the school, which had just been cleared from being a danger zone. Luckily enough, there was no one else around. Yet. Searching the entire building for a hiding spot, River finally settled for an empty break in the wall where a water fountain had once been. Outside, things were stirring. Adam Dodd and Hawley Faust made their way onto the scene, followed by Jacob Starr and Uriel Hunter, who appeared to be hunting the two boys. Inside, River had fallen asleep. The commotion outside stirred the young man, and he hastily exited the building, only to find the trees aflame by Jacob and Uriel's molotov cocktails. Seeing Adam and Hawley taking off, River called out to them and quickly followed en suite. Their next destination was the small house. Things were relatively calm for the trio inside the house... that is, until Marcus Roddy showed up. More than a little stunned by the titan that had just appeared, the boys interrogated Marcus a bit, only to find out that he was quite friendly. Soon enough, another new face made her way to the house, that of Madelaine Shirohara. Amanda Jones was following at her heels. David Jackson brought up the end of their little caravan. River simply sat, almost in a dumbfounded state, in the corner as all of this transpired. Thinking over the situation to himself, River started to get uncomfortable... and then, paranoid. Suddenly, that was it. River had discovered a way out. He had discovered a place that no student, no terrorist could get to him. River jumped to his feet and bolted from the house. He dashed into the woods, thinking they would be his safe haven. However, the danger zone quickly took his life, ending it then and there. Post-Game Evaluation: It's not like he ever had a chance anyway, what with that plastic hammer as a weapon. He was just another product of what happens to everyone in the end: the game gets to you. Fool actually thought he could HIDE in a danger zone. Memorable Quote(s): "Yo, Adam! Over Here! C'mon, don't leave me with the crazies!" - to Adam Dodd when escaping the school building. Other/Trivia *As of v4, suicide-by-Danger Zone is referred to by the terrorists as a "Garraty special". Threads Below is a list of threads that contain River, in chronological order. *Selene Arrives *On The Run *Hiding Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about River Garraty. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students